Change of Life the wedding two
by GStales
Summary: Second story in the COL series.
1. Chapter 1

Change of Life ~ the wedding ~ two

The Wedding

If she held the ring on her finger just right the sun would catch the stones and send rays of brilliance sparkling through the room. He'd told her the violet blue of the amethyst matched the shade of her eyes by candlelight. For a man lacking in a way with words, he could say the dearest things. She laughed at herself. "I'm just like some love struck schoolgirl."

Her head fell back against the pillow; she was frustratingly weak – her body still fighting to regain the strength the infection and fever had robbed her of. She hated just lying in bed. She had so much to do! There was a wedding to plan, a house to paint and organize, and a business to sell. With a sigh she closed her eyes, thinking she would just rest them for a moment, and that's all it took for her to fall asleep.

It had become part of his daily ritual these last few weeks, the trip up Doc's stairs, through the office to the small infirmary room in the back. There he took up residence in the hard backed chair to the right of the bed. Easing his large frame into a semi comfortable position, he studied her; a smile broadened his lips, everyday she looked better. Her cheeks glowed with healthy color and her sleep was sweet and natural and he knew that was what she needed now more than any potion Doc Adams could produce from his medicine bag.

He leaned back, slouching a bit and raised his large feet up on the bed. Closing his eyes he figured he would just rest them until Kitty woke up. It was his snoring that did so. She looked at him with a loving smile; this was what he needed now, she thought after the emotional roller coaster of the past weeks.

**GS GS GS**

Hannah Ryan had made an offer on half interest in the Long Branch. Recently widowed the middle aged woman wanted a fresh start and Dodge City suited her purposes. The contract between the two ladies stated Kitty would be a silent partner but keep controlling interest so that the final say in any matter would rest with her. She had invested too much of herself in the Long Branch to give it up completely. Hannah would take over the management of the saloon soon after the wedding.

**GS GS GS**

Bessie Roniger's kitchen table was covered with fabric remnants and lace scraps while an assortment of dress sketches lay in a neat pile beside Kitty Russell. She and Bessie had been going over wedding plans all afternoon. Kitty had shared the drawings for the dress design and Bess and Kitty had finally agreed on the perfect gown. Her dress was to be a deep ivory covered in English lace with a pale blue ribbon running through the trimming on the neckline wrists and hem.

Fifteen-year-old Mary Roniger stood by the kitchen mirror holding up the fabric remnants to her face imagining what the finished dresses would look like. She was a pretty girl, reed thin in build, with thick brown hair, which she wore in a single braid down her back. She was Kitty's godchild and had always been especially close to her. Kitty smiled as she watched the young woman preen before the mirror.

Turning to her dear friend Kitty asked, "I'm counting on Mary and Hanna to be in the wedding, but Bessie you haven't given me an answer yet, "Will you be my Matron of Honor?"

Mrs. Roniger was stalling and Kitty knew it, "Oh Kitty you know, we'd be proud to, but, well, there is just one little thing though…" She stirred several spoonfuls of sugar into her already sweetened cup of coffee.

Taking another piece of coffee cake, Kitty encouraged, "What's that Bess?"

"Well, you're just never going to believe this, but I think I'm in the family way."

Almost choking on the cake, Kitty exclaimed, "Bessie! My goodness, well, I don't know what do say congratulations!" She got up from her chair and gave her friend a hug. It had been four years since Hanna Rose, the last Roniger baby had been born, and she knew Bessie missed having an infant around, but she had resigned herself to the fact she was getting older and that part of her life was finished.

There was no missing the happy glow on Bessie's face, "So you see Kitty if this wedding isn't soon, well, you know how big I get when I'm expecting…"

"You are beautiful Bessie, family way or not, just for planning purposes, how far a long do you think you are?"

She thought for a moment, "As near as I can figure it must have happened right before the 4th of July, because after that you were so sick, and well…I spent a lot of time in Dodge with you."

A triad of sensations rushed over Kitty, she felt hot, dizzy and more than a little bit jealous. Standing abruptly, she walked across the room to the open window, beset by a sudden need for fresh air. With her back to Bessie she let the prairie breeze float across her hot face. She was happy for Bessie, but she couldn't help but feel life was unfair. She gathered her emotions while cooling the flush on her face before returning to the table.

Bessie didn't notice how her announcement had affected her friend, "I've just missed one cycle but all the symptoms are there… I suppose I could be going through the change of life, but well, I'll wait a few more weeks and then see what Doc has to say…"

"As many times as you've been through this, my guess is you know better than Doc if you are or you aren't. The wedding is set for September 14th so Bessie you shouldn't even be showing by then." Kitty reasoned.

Laughing out loud, Bessie said, "After fourteen children, I'm always showing."

Four year old Hanna Rose, sunshine yellow pigtails bouncing with each step, chose that moment to come parading through the kitchen with Jezebel the family dog. Jezebel was a pleasant mutt of undetermined origin. She was of middle size with a black and white coat and ears that bobbed playfully as she ran across the kitchen floor.

Hanna Rose stopped beside Kitty. The little girl had a turned up nose, freckles and blue eyes the size of silver dollars. Holding up a scrap of royal blue satin, she asked, "Miss Kitty you gonna have a blue dwess for your wedding gown?"

Kitty pulled the child on her lap, "No sweetheart, your Mama's and Mary's dress and your dress are all going to be made out of that material."

Hanna frowned, "Then what's you gonna wear?"

Kitty picked up the remnant of ivory satin, along with the English lace. "This is what my dress is going to be made out of."

Hanna turned to look directly at the pretty red haired lady, her little hands reached out to hold Kitty's face as she said, "Then that's what I want to wear too, `cause I want to look just like you."

"Goodness, Hanna, Miss Kitty's the bride; her dress has to be the one with the ivory and lace." Bess explained.

Her little smile turned upside down and she looked so sad that Kitty couldn't bear it, "Maybe Hanna could wear a dress like mine."

At those words Hanna's smile immediately righted itself, she hugged Kitty and said, "Thank you ever so much, we will be be-u-ti-ful."

"Okay Missy, now that you've gotten your way, will you please get that little hairy beast out of my kitchen?"

"But Mama, she's gonna have puppies and she needs extra special care," Hanna's smile began to droop at the corners again.

But this time Bessie would hear nothing of it, "Out." She ordered.

"Alwight, alwight," she grumbled, "Come on Jezzie."

Kitty watched the little girl leave the room as fast as she had entered, and she shook her head, "That one is going to keep you young."

Bessie agreed adding, "or make me old in a hurry." She went to the stove and returned with the coffee pot, and while refilling their cups asked, "Kitty have you and Matt discussed a honeymoon?"

This time it was Kitty's turn to stare at her coffee cup. "Oh I don't know Bessie it seems kind of silly, after all these years of, well you know, we've been together longer than most folks have been married."

Bessie nodded, understanding what Kitty was thinking, "Still it does seem too bad that you can't have a romantic honeymoon, ours was so special, the first time and all."

Considering the fact that Bess and Will had always been the most openly affectionate couple she had ever known, had ten children of their own with another on its way, along with four adopted children, her next question seemed natural. "Bessie Roniger do you mean to tell me in all truth and honesty that you and Will didn't, well you know, sleep together, before you were married?"

A blush crept its way up Bessie's neck to rest on her round cheeks.

"I knew it! You did!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we did, sort of … but not after we became engaged." The farm wife admitted. "As soon as he put that engagement ring on my finger, I told Will he had to behave himself until the wedding. The waiting made it special, made it seem like it was the first time … you know?"

Resting her chin on her hand Kitty said, "I never thought about it that way, but it does make sense." Matt and Kitty hadn't been intimate since the night before she had gotten sick. Considering the surgery and the seriousness of her illness, Doc had advised in a round-about way, that they wait at least six weeks. It was exactly six weeks to the day. There were still six weeks until the wedding. Could they hold out until the honeymoon? She smiled thinking of it.

**GS GS GS**

"You want to WHAT?" He asked a little too loudly that night as they sat together at Delmonicos. Several of their fellow diners turned to stare at the Marshal and his future bride.

"Not so loud Matt, do you want everyone to know what we're talking about." She whispered

"But Kitty, I thought that maybe tonight … it's been six weeks, and you've been feeling better… why would we want to wait until the wedding?" His tongue was dry and he took a long drink of water. "By Golly Kitty that isn't until September. What are we going to do until then?" A growing panic was raising his voice again.

She leaned closer keeping her voice low, "Well, I just think it would be good for us to show a little restraint, besides it will make it all the better for the waiting." She reached out to him covering his hand with hers. "I want our wedding night to be special, something I can look back on and remember."

He sat back in his chair frowning, and pushed his half eaten plate away.

**GS GS GS**

He walked her back to the saloon and they sat drinking a beer with Doc. Matt kept hoping she would change her mind. He tried all of his favorite little tricks. His knee nudged hers under the table, he reached for the pitcher of beer and his arm innocently grazed her breast. Then with as much suaveness as the cowboy possessed, he let his arm casually rest behind her while his hand applied gentle pressure to her lower spine. Now at one time or another all these had been successful ploys but this evening they had no effect on her at all. He however was having a difficult time concentrating on anything except his dashed hopes for a romantic evening.

Festus came ambling in, and headed right for their table, he pulled out a chair and sat down, "Miss Kitty you sure look plum pretty tonight, I reckon being engaged agrees with you, doncha think Mathew? She looks all glowy."

Doc gave Festus a grumble, "What do you mean she's glowy?"

"Well looky at her ol Doc, her eyes are all twinklety and her smile just brightens up the whole room." Festus explained.

Adams turned to appraise Kitty and for once he had to agree with Festus, she did have a sparkle to her tonight. He thought how close they had come to losing her, "I think her personal physician deserves the credit for the…" Doc began.

"O fiddle, Doc," Hagen interrupted, "She looks pretty cause she is so happy, ain't' that right Miss Kitty?"

Kitty smiled at the pair and said, "I think you're both right, but I guess I am getting a little bit tired, so I'm going to say goodnight. I'll see you all in the morning."

Matt watched her climb the stairs, mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she took each step. His eyes followed her as she walked down the hall to her room and he listened as the door opened and shut with a firm finality. He stood up scowling, "Guess I'd better go check the streets." He grumbled.

"Shoot Mathew, I'd be glad to do that fer ya tonight, if'n you got other plans." Festus offered.

Matt glanced up to Kitty's closed bedroom door, the scowl deepening; he shook his head and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The following day Festus and Kitty took a buggy ride to the old Watkin's place. Homer and Elsie Watkins had settled the ranch on Silver Creek twenty years earlier. They had been a wonderful couple. Homer was known far and wide for his home brew; and his wife Elsie for her humor, cooking and gracious hospitality. The ranch always had a light burning for visitors in those years. The cheery white frame structure invariably had a window box filled with vibrant red geraniums in the summer and fragrant boughs of evergreens and pinecones in the winter. Since Elsie passed on eight years before, the farmhouse had stood empty. Mice and raccoons had taken up residence in the home and the chipped paint made the poor house look forlorn. But to Kitty Russell, it looked grander than any house she had ever seen. Her wonderful imagination was already adding finishing touches to the work that hadn't even begun.

Festus came stumbling up behind her, weighted down with scrub buckets, rags and a rickety old ladder he'd found in the barn, "Well Miss Kitty where we gonna commence to begin?" he asked.

"First things first, we're going to scrub this house from top to bottom until every inch of it shines." He saw the familiar look of determination on her face as her eyes narrowed and her full mouth set in a firm line.

Matt arrived several hours later to find his deputy on the ladder washing windows in the front parlor, "Matthew, I ain't rightly sure it's altogether good fer ya to be livin this clean." Festus observed.

"It is if you're planning on living with a lady." Matt explained.

He found Kitty in the bedroom, an apron tied around her waist and an old faded bandana covering her hair. She was standing tiptoe on an ancient chair armed for combat. With a broom as her weapon she was waging war in a battle with cobwebs and dust bunnies. The enemy was making a slow retreat. The lawman came up behind Kitty's rear flank in a surprise attack, grabbing her around the middle. His action startled her and the cowboy Marshal nearly ended up with a broom thumping his head. Years of training himself to react quickly allowed him to dodge the straw trimmed stick.

"Matt!" she cried, "You should know better than to sneak up on a woman with a broom."

With a chuckle he pulled her into his arms and acknowledged, "I've got so much learning to do."

Pushing herself free, she pulled a face at him, handed him the broom and said, "There's no time like the present - start learning."

Sometime later, Matt and Festus having had enough of women's work had sought refuge in the barn. Left alone in the house, Kitty wandered from room to room surveying the day's handiwork. The front room looked especially nice and she couldn't wait to see how her red velvet parlor set would look in it. One of the few pieces of furniture left by the Watkins was an ornately carved upright piano, which sat along the far wall. Kitty had eyed it with interest during her previous visits to the home. Long ago, when she was just a little girl, her mother had taught her how to play, by the time she attended Miss Johnson's Seminary for Young Ladies, she was considered a promising musician. All that had changed when her mother died and Kitty had been forced to live with Panacea Sikes at the gambling hall. Music represented another life, one she no longer had a right to live. Of course there had been a piano at the gambling house as there had at the Long Branch, but she had never played them. For doing so, would evoke memories of what her mother wished her to be and not what she had become. But now, alone in what was soon to be her own home she approached the instrument. Almost shyly she raised the cover protecting the keyboard. She touched middle C then D and E. Her ear for music had always been true and for all its eight years of abandonment she found the piano surprisingly in tune. She spread her fingers and very slowly played the scale.

A wooden box was sitting in the corner and she pulled it over in front of the instrument to serve as a stool. Sitting down on the crate, she arranged her skirts, stretched her fingers and played the scale with her left hand, then both hands in unison. The magic of the music drew her in. Desperately she tried to remember one of her recital pieces. The melody came to her at first in bits and pieces until it formed a whole, transporting Kitty Russell to happy memories of her mother and her girlhood home in New Orleans.

Festus and Matt walking back to the house from the barn heard music coming from the open window of the front room. "Matthew what do you make of that?"

He shook his head, and replied more to himself than to Festus, "Just when I think I know all there is to know about her, I find I don't really know anything at all." The two men sat down on the front porch steps and listened to the plaintive melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and if occasionally she hit a wrong note, neither man knew the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Within a week the old place had regained much of its former glory. A crew of friends had spent a day giving the outside of the home a fresh coat of whitewash while Festus and Newly painted the barn and out buildings a traditional red. Now Kitty busied herself with decorating the rooms and began the process of moving furniture from the saloon to the ranch. She'd already determined her parlor set would be just perfect in front of the fireplace in the front parlor. Her elegant mahogany Hepplewhite table found its place in the dining room and she smiled at the thought she'd be able to use all of the leaves that had come with its purchase. She put in a rush order with the manufacturer in Denver for more chairs; she wanted seating for twelve at her dinner table.

The kitchen was another matter, for she knew from her experience at Bessie's house, the kitchen really was the heart of the home and she hinted to Will Roniger that an ideal wedding gift would be a table like the one he'd built for Bessie.

Their bedroom was not overly large, but certainly big enough to accommodate her brass bed and even if it wasn't, there was no way she'd be living anywhere without it. On the day they moved it to the house, she had told Matt if it didn't fit he'd just have to add on to the house to make the space larger. Luckily for him it had.

The days were growing shorter as late summer was upon them, and there were still so many decisions to be made. She had innumerable questions about the house, what color paint did he think would work best in the kitchen, should she put wallpaper up in the bedroom, would he prefer her oriental carpeting or more homey braided rugs? She had questions about the reception, should they have a formal dance or should they opt for a barn dance, what kind of cake, what kind of icing on the cake, who should they invite? Much to Kitty's frustration he answered all her questions with one non-helpful answer, "Just do what you think is best. I've got other problems to worry about you know." So she did what she thought appropriate, thinking if he wasn't happy with the final product he had no one to complain to except himself.

The invitations for the wedding had been sent out a month before the date. As the responses came back they received letters of congratulations from those friends who would not be able to attend and notes of `see you soon', and 'it's about time' from the rest. Both Matt and Kitty were delighted to receive a reply from Thad Greenwood, he and his wife and son would be coming by stage about three days before the wedding. Thad and Sara Greenwood had made many trips back to Dodge in the years since he'd left to work for the US Marshal's Service. Their seven-year-old son Christopher looked upon Dodge as a second home and Matt, Kitty and Doc as part of his family.

Sitting at the back table of the Long Branch the couple sorted through the stack of letters while drinking their morning coffee. Every few minutes the one would interrupt the other with bits and pieces of news they'd just read. "Thad and Sara are coming, he's being transferred to Colorado; they plan to spend a few days here before the move.

Looking up from the letter she'd been reading Kitty smiled, "I can't wait to see little Christopher. I bet he's grown a foot since we saw him last winter."

Dillon nodded, "He has tall parents; he won't stay little Christopher for long."

They made another trip to the house that afternoon so Matt could check on some work he'd had done in the barn, by the time they headed back to town it was late. The air was warm and a fine moon was shining in the sky, but Kitty had too many last minute details to think about to enjoy it. Sitting in the buggy, she questioned Dillon again about his preferences.

"I trust your judgment whatever you decide is fine with me." There was just enough moonlight to cast a soft glow over the prairie; he pulled the mare to a stop and set the parking brake the better to enjoy it. The warm night and her sweet perfume were enough to cloud his thinking process and there was really only one decision he felt capable of making. He leaned over with a husky whisper, "Besides, I've got other things on my mind." His fingers curved under her chin, the pad of his thumb rubbing gently across her lips. Bending his head he brushed his lips against hers in a kiss meant to tease. Seductively, he turned up the heat. It wasn't long before he could feel the fire start to burn in her body. His mouth was insistent; his hot breath melting her insides until she became like fluid in his arms. Impatiently his hands traveled the bodice of her gown seeking the swell of her bosom, a moan of pleasure, hers or his, he wasn't sure emboldened him to lift her skirt making contact with her bare thigh, he felt the muscles relax allowing him access to the forbidden region. Just when he thought success was within his reach she sat bolt upright trapping his hand, "No!" she gasped, sucking air as she tried to calm her runaway heartbeat. "No, we agreed to wait Dillon."

"But Kitty?" He moaned.

Firmly, she replied, "We agreed," She scooted to the far corner of the seat, staring up at the stars, exercising her self control with all of her might.

"You agreed …" he grumbled, "I had nothing to do with this decision."

Her heart was still thumping wildly in her chest, but she held firm to her resolve. Using his own words against him, she said, "Then, you're just going to have to trust that I know what's best."

He grunted a response. Leaning back in the buggy seat for a moment he tried to settle the juices she'd stirred in him. When he'd attained a degree of control, he released the brake and picked up the reins.

It was a quiet trip the rest of the way back to Dodge, and no kiss was offered or taken that night at the saloon door.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

The dry goods in Mr. Lathrop's store were kept off to the side so the ladies could browse the notions and fabric assortment undisturbed by the distraction of farmers and ranchers in town to pick up feed, seed and other staples of their occupation. In this area, Kitty stood deep in thought debating the practicality of cotton muslin to the visual appeal of eyelet lace on dotted Swiss for her kitchen curtains.

So deep in thought was she that she didn't notice Susan Bart Harris had entered the store with Miss Edsel Pry. Their presence may have gone completely undetected had it not been for the conversation which Kitty just happened to overhear.

"I don't care what you say Miss Pry, it is just a disgrace and a sin, yes Miss Pry a sin for that woman to be married in the church, and rumor has it she is going to wear a wedding gown, a WHITE wedding gown, and you know THAT woman is a long way from _her_ virginity."

She had no doubt whom Susan Bart Harris was referring to and her self-righteous words stung Kitty to the heart. Of course Susan had always been infatuated with Matt Dillon and could never understand how he could have chosen a saloon tramp to herself and her father's enormous ranch. Susan had finally married a widower several years ago, thus doubling the size of her property. She had promptly shipped her three new stepchildren off to a boarding school in the east. Wealthy or not, she had aged into a humorless woman of middle years with a habit of neither seeking nor offering a smile.

It was the words of Miss Edsel Pry, which came as a surprise. "Mrs. Harris, I have always considered Miss Russell to be a woman of great moral character, despite the fact she obviously fell in love with a man who had great difficulty in making a permanent commitment to her. I have noticed over the years that they have both gone through enormous pains to keep their relationship discreet, while never denying their affections for one another."

Susan snorted, "I think you have taken complete leave of your senses!" With her nose aimed heavenward she stomped out of the store.

Stepping forward, Kitty said, "Miss Pry, I thank you."

The old woman raised one eyebrow higher than the other and said, "Miss it is extremely poor form to eavesdrop, you should have made your presence known."

As Miss Pry spoke those words to Kitty the room started to spin around her and her head started to echo thunder. Miss Pry watched in horror as Kitty Russell's face suddenly became devoid of color. Rushing to her side, she took Kitty's arm and led her to the wall bench. "My dear, do sit down." She ordered giving her a firm push, and then shouting, "Mr. Lathrop, MisTER LATHROP, we need smelling salts over here."

Lathrop had been doing some stock work in the back room, but hearing the old lady's bellowing commands, dropped what he was doing to obey her order. He grabbed the smelling salts on his way to the front room. He found Misses Pry and Russell in the dry good section, the younger of the two white as a sheet, while the older stood fanning her with a bolt of calico.

Taking charge Miss Pry grabbed the smelling salts and stuck them under Kitty's nose.

"I don't know what happened." Kitty apologized; a cold clammy feeling had replaced the dizzy thundering sensations. She made an attempt to get up but Miss Pry put her hand on Kitty's shoulder and pushed her back down again. "Miss Russell I think it would be advisable if you were to just sit there for a moment or two. Mister Lathrop if you would bring us a cold wet cloth please." The shopkeeper returned promptly with the moistened compress and handed it to Miss Pry.

"Put your head in your lap dear."

"Really Miss Pry, I'm fine."

"Put your head in your lap Miss Russell, you are about to faint, I can see it in your eyes."

Though she'd be loath to admit Miss Pry was right she did as the old woman decreed. The wet of the cloth against her neck dampened the fabric of her dress collar and ran in little trickles of water around her throat. It took a minute or two before Kitty felt her world coming back to order. Slowly she sat upright and said, "Thank you Miss Pry."

Edsel studied the saloon woman for a moment and then reflected, "It's no wonder you felt unwell, after all it hasn't been long since your illness and with all this wedding commotion." Her voice softened as she continued, "I did mean what I said to Mrs. Harris, I have long admired you Miss Russell. As a strong woman myself, I have always appreciated that trait in others."

Kitty was speechless; it was not often that one of Dodge City's upstanding social icons took her side. Miss Pry's stern expression melted into a smile, "I would like to offer you and the Marshal a marital gift. I would like to make your wedding cake." Edsel Pry was known around Dodge for many things not the least being one of the town's foremost bakers. Her cakes and pies were always the high bid for any church auction. "Miss Pry, I couldn't think of any present which would mean more. Thank you."

Seeing Miss Pry had the situation under control, Mr. Lathrop had run across the street to the Marshal's office. "Marshal Dillon, I think you'd better come back to the General Store with me, Miss Kitty just fainted." Dillon looked up from his paper work; then jumped to his feet, grabbing his gun belt he rushed out of the office, leaving Lathrop to eat his dust.

He entered the General Store and scanned the room before rushing across the floor to Kitty's side; there he knelt to one knee in front of her. Miss Pry backed away to give the large lawman more room. Dillon took her hand and looked into her face. "What happened Kitty?" he asked.

Miss Pry didn't give Kitty a chance to answer, "Isn't it clear Marshal? She is working herself into a state of exhaustion over this wedding and after being so recently ill … Marshal Dillon I would hope that you will take your responsibilities as a husband with more gravity than you have being affianced." Miss Pry turned toward Kitty, her voice soft again, "Miss Russell I will discuss our plans at a later date, for the time being I suggest you go home to bed." She glanced up to look at Matt to see what impact her words had on him. The lawman looked confused and she shook her head in disgust. "Good day Marshal."

"Affianced?" He didn't even know what the hell she was talking about. Miss Pry always made him feel like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he was glad to see the door shut behind her. He turned his attention back to Kitty, "You okay?" he asked. "Let's get you up to Doc's."

She shook her head, "I think Miss Pry is right, I'm just tired, walk me home please?" With his arm around her he pulled her gently to her feet and the two walked back to the Long Branch together. The whole incident had shaken Dillon up more than he wanted to admit. He hadn't been much help with the wedding plans or the house up to that point but he made a secret vow to himself to be more help from that point on.

As for Kitty, it was hard to forget the hateful words of Susan Bart Harris, the stigma of the life she'd had to lead was hard to live down, most times she didn't try, but for some reason and for the first time in her life she wanted respectability. She was surprised to find an ally in of all people, Miss Edsel Pry.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

The pride of the B & M stage line hurtled down the hill, careening from left side to right angle, it pitched and lurched and bounced until Quint Asper worried the coach might splinter apart before ever making it to his destination. The passenger noted the change in the landscape as the outskirts of town showed up sooner than he had expected. The path became smoother and homes appeared on either side of the road. He nodded his head with approval, it seemed Dodge City had stretched a might since his last visit some twelve years earlier. The brakes screeched bringing the stage to a grinding halt in front of the freight office smack dab in the middle of Front Street.

The door was opened and Asper stepped down from the vehicle, "New to Dodge?" The stage clerk asked as he handed Asper his carpetbags.

"Just been a way for a spell." Quint replied. His gaze wandered up and down the street looking for familiar landmarks. As much as the town had stayed the same he felt the change, it was a settled community now, women and children walked the boardwalk, going in and out of the various businesses, which had sprung up in the wake of civilization. He glanced at the stairs leading up to Doc's office and his mind traveled back to his early years, when cowboys and gunfighters vied Matt Dillon for control of the town. That was the way he remembered it when he first came to Dodge. He'd been a wild one then himself. A half-breed, born of a Comanche squaw, he'd developed a burning hate for the white man, blaming that race for the death of his father. With vengeance in his heart he had joined the warring Comanche tribe of his mother. He had been wounded in a raid and rescued by Matt Dillon. The lawman had brought him back to Dodge and carried him up the steps to Doc Adams office. The physician had wiped off the war paint from his face and between Doc and Matt they had convinced him to find a place in the white man's world.

He almost laughed aloud seeing the site of his black smith shop had been replaced by Mrs. Helgemoe's Dress Shoppe; he noted other changes too, a gunsmith shop, a new bank as well as several new church spires filling in the Dodge City skyline. Yes sir, Dodge had grown up.

Quint had left Kansas after an unfortunate love affair and had eventually gone into business in Colorado. He was doing well now, but he always looked upon his time in Dodge fondly. Now as he walked down the boardwalk, he headed in the direction of that one place he remembered with the fondness of home - where he knew he would find his old friends, The Long Branch Saloon.

The place looked well kept he thought, fresh paint coated the saloon front, and the windows had a clean washed look to them. Quint peered over the batwing doors before pushing his way in. Walking over the threshold he felt like he was stepping twelve years back in time. He squinted through the cigar smoke, scanning the room and he grinned when he saw their welcoming faces seated at the far corner. He covered the distance to the table in long eager strides. "Well, look who's here," Doc exclaimed, "Quint Asper! How are you?

Festus popped up, "Well Golly-bill, if it ain't the Comanche!"

Jumping to his feet with an outstretched hand, Matt grinned, "By Golly Quint, we were hoping you'd be able to come."

With "hello's" exchanged all around the table Quint asked, "Well where's the blushing bride?" He smiled at Dillon, "I'm guessing she's still as pretty as ever…"

The beam across Matt's face answered that question better than any words he could say. It was Festus who stated the simple truth of the matter, "Ah fiddle, other folks's jist gets older, Miss Kitty jist gets purtier."

At that moment the saloon doors flew open and there stood Kitty Russell looking like a queen surveying her empire. Her arms were piled high with packages, but that didn't diminish her royal pose.

Standing there she gazed around the room until she locked eyes with the Marshal and for just one fraction of a moment, they seemed to lose communication with the outside world. Quint watched surprised that he had forgotten this little habit of his friends. The rest of the customers of the saloon seemed to ignore them, so used to this routine that there seemed nothing remarkable in it. Quint turned to Doc with a wink and a nod, "Well I see some things haven't changed."

Adams agreed, "Seems the closer to the wedding they get, the worse they become." He swiped at his moustache in an effort to hide his grin.

Released from the eye lock, the redheaded beauty noticed the visitor. Juggling her packages she hurried over to the table and let them tumble to a side chair before giving Quint a hospitable hug. "Oh Quint, I am so happy to see you."

Returning the embrace he replied, "Matt Dillon is a one lucky man, Miss Kitty," He held her away from him for a moment and studied her, before exclaiming, "I wouldn't have thought it possible, but Festus is right, you are prettier than ever."

Dillon silently agreed, "Damn but she looked good." He thought. It had nearly three months since he'd made love to her, the longest self imposed celibacy of their relationship, other than her recovery from Jude Bonner's attack. Standing there beside her was almost more than his senses could bear. He put his hands in his front pockets, and took a deep breath, willing his eyes to look at something other than the swell of her breasts.

Doc pulled out a chair for her and Sam came around to see what she would like to drink, "Oh Sam, bring another round for the table please and if you wouldn't mind just putting a kettle on, I think I'll have a cup of tea." She answered the surprised faces staring at her, "Must be a case of wedding jitters."

"Sure thing Miss Kitty." Sam replied.

She turned to Dillon, her eyes briefly traveling his body, and she thought "Mmmmmmm, he looks so good," her pulse was racing just at the nearness of him. She made an effort to forget the desires of the flesh and concentrate on the arrival of their longtime friend. "Quint it's been too long we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Well I couldn't let the two of you finally get married and not be here." He smiled fondly at the couple. He had never seen them look happier, and damn if they didn't deserve a shot at happiness.

The afternoon stage from Garden City brought another of Dodge City's long lost sons. Chester Good had been Matt's assistant in the very early years but had left Dodge to work his uncle's farm back in Missouri, but now was welcomed back to the family as though they'd never been apart. That evening seated next to Kitty at a small dinner party at Delmonicos, he confided to her, "Gracious, it just feels so good to be home Miss Kitty." Her face washed in happiness she replied, "It's good to have you home Chester."

The following morning the Greenwood family arrived in Dodge and the reunion was complete. Matt and Kitty met them at the train station.

"Aunt Kitty, Aunt Kitty." Seven year old Christopher Greenwood cried running to her open arms, "Are you and Marshal really gonna get married, and have a big wedding cake and everything?"

Laughing at his enthusiasm she replied, "That's what everyone keeps telling me and you know what?"

"What?" he asked, eyes wide open.

"You can have as many pieces of cake as your Mama will let you have."

"Oh boy!" This is gonna be some fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Bessie, Mary and Hanna spent the afternoon before the wedding with Kitty. Mrs. Helgemoe stopped by with the dresses and the ladies had a final fitting. Little Hanna Rose was especially thrilled with her dress. The fabric matched Kitty's but the style was full skirted and puff sleeved with a large blue ribbon tied in a big bow at the back.

Even after Mrs. Helgemoe had gone back to her dress shop, Hanna refused to take it off, "Can't I pease, pease keep it on, I'll be caweful, I pwomise."

"No Hanna, you must take it off now." Bessie ordered.

Hanna giggled in reply and started running around Kitty's room, the bodice of the dress caught on the knob of a dresser, ripping the front lace panel. "Oh-oh," Hanna whispered. She looked at her torn dress and knew she was in deep trouble. Bessie bent down to survey the damage, "Hanna Rose Roniger just look what you've done." The little girl's lip quivered and tears flooded her eyes.

Kitty came over and knelt beside the child to examine the tear, "Well it doesn't look as bad as it might." She helped Hanna take the garment off and put her old dress back on then handed the damaged goods to Mary Roniger. With an apologetic smile she said, "Run this over to Mrs. Helgemoe's, and see if she can repair it."

Mary took the dress and Hanna's arm, saying "Come on you; let's get you outa here before you cause any more trouble."

While Mary kept Hanna occupied Kitty and Bessie decorated the church using an assortment of prairie grasses, Big and Little Blue Stem, Sides Oats Gamma, Buffalo and Indian Grass all tied together with blue satin ribbons and hung from the side of each church pew. In the morning Bessie would bring freshly picked wildflowers for their bouquets. Kitty gave a satisfied sigh as she looked at what they had accomplished, it was all so natural and lovely she felt sure Matt would be pleased.

"It looks mighty pretty." Ma Smalley commented from her seat behind the piano where she was practicing the music Kitty had chosen for the ceremony. The older woman frowned for a moment then asked, "You sure you want me to play this `Simple Gifts' song Kitty, instead of the Wedding March."

Kitty walked over to the pianist and said, "Ma, that is the one thing I'm absolutely sure of."

"Well, alright dear, but somehow it just doesn't seem to fit you. Nothing simple about the Kitty Russell I know."

Kitty sighed, Ma was right, there were rings on her fingers, her hair was done in fancy curls and her brocade and satin gown was actually more elaborate than the wedding dress she would wear the following day. With one of her long perfectly manicured fingers she pointed to a line in the song and read the words out loud, "When true simplicity is gained, to bow and to bend we shan't be ashamed to turn, turn will be our delight till by turning, turning we come round right." Kitty Russell looked at the only ring on her hand that meant a damn, giving it a little twist so that the stone caught the sunlight shining in through the stained glass. "Seems like I've been turning for a long time just waiting to come round right…"

Ma grabbed Kitty's hand warmly with in her own and sang the last stanza of the Quaker hymn with a clear sweet voice, "Tis a gift to be loving tis a gift best of all, like the quiet rain, it blesses when it falls and when we have the gift we will truly believe that tis better to give than it is to receive…"

**GS GS GS**

That night, the friends of Matt Dillon threw a stag party in his honor at the Bull's Head. Toasts were offered to the groom, to his bride, to happy years ahead, and to a successful honeymoon. Glasses had been filled and refilled many times and old stories retold, some bringing bawdy laughter and others quiet reflection.

As the evening progressed, Matt noticed Bent Dillard and Nathan Burke seemed to be having great fun with some secret joke of their own, which they spread to the others at the bachelor party, grown men giggled as they listened to the details. Matt had little doubt it entailed a wedding night surprise for he and Kitty.

As best man, Doctor Adams raised his glass in a final salute of the evening, "A toast to Matt Dillon, who for a good number of years has been too stubborn and bullheaded for his own good and to the beautiful and ever patient Kitty Russell, may their lives be blessed with years of love and happiness and may they grow old together in each other's arms."

**GS GS GS**

The Long Branch closed early that night in preparation for the wedding reception the next day. The saloon girls were working their own brand of magic with streamers, bunting and a giant pair of crepe paper wedding bells ordered six weeks in advance from the catalogue in Mr. Lathrop's store.

Kitty shared a drink with the girls before excusing herself to the privacy of her rooms. She spent a good hour soaking in the tub and thinking about the wedding. She went through every mental list she could come up with checking off item after item, finally deciding everything was about as ready as it was ever going to be. She slipped into her silk negligee and pulled the robe over it and spent the next hour working on her hair, combing it until it was nearly dry and then braiding it so that it would have lots of waves when she undid the plaiting in the morning. Then she made sure everything was in place for her wedding wardrobe. Opening her dresser drawer, she removed a beautiful silk camisole. She'd purchased the provocative piece of lingerie the last time she was in New Orleans; she'd never worn it, planning to save it instead for something special. She reckoned tomorrow was about as special as things can get.

Checking the clock on the wall she saw it was past midnight. She should be in bed, but she was filled with a restlessness that wouldn't let her sit still for long. With the hope of relaxing herself, she poured a small glass of Napoleon brandy and sat in the rocking chair by the open window. She could hear the music and partying going on down the street and it suddenly hit her with the power of a slug. She was getting married. She put the glass down and said aloud "What the hell am I doing?" Just months before, she had been living a settled and predictable life; answering to no one. She was her own woman, doing as she pleased and doing it well. To the windows and walls she argued, "I wasn't even in my right head when he asked me to marry him; I was on my death bed for Pete's sake."

Getting up the redhead began pacing the room. She tried to picture her life without Matt Dillon and she couldn't. She had once told Doc Adams she couldn't live without him, and it was true he was as vital to her existence as the blood, which flowed through her veins, for each provided fuel for life and heart. Still, even though she was aware of this reality she was beset with a melancholy that a chapter of her life was over. It was this day, this last night of being a single and independent woman that the reality and finality of it became truth to her.

She returned to the unfinished glass of brandy and took another sip, letting her thoughts drift back twenty-one years to that first night in the Long Branch; she nineteen years old and already used and calloused by life. That first bedroom hadn't been much bigger than a closet and furnished with a bed that was to serve the duel purpose of sleep and business. She cringed at the memory. How she hated that part of her life, but it had been the only way she knew to survive, and after all, what she had sold had never seemed precious to her, that is not until Matt Dillon came into her heart.

She sat down on the bed and the springs creaked. This wasn't her bed, but one she'd had set up earlier in the week when her brass bed had been moved out to the ranch. She recalled the day it had arrived in Dodge. It had been shipped all the way from New Orleans fifteen years earlier. She remembered the look on the face of the freight agent, when the monstrosity was unloaded, and the scene as the bed was paraded down the street to the Long Branch. Oh the bed was special all right and only one man had ever shared it with her.

She got up and began walking around the room again, touching the wall, the door, moving finally to the window again. She thought of the love she had for the Long Branch itself, it was a symbol of her life and of all she had overcome. A fierce pride and protectiveness came over her, how could she ever hand over the keys to Miss Hannah?

She slipped down to the floor with her back to the wall and her knees drawn up under her gown. She wrapped her arms around them and heaved a sigh. "What if all these changes are coming too late in my life?" she wondered. Her shaky breath produced a sob and she bit her lip to keep from weeping. If ever there was a night when she needed the reassurance of his love this was it.

It was after 2:00 AM when Matt and Festus staggered back to the office from the party at the Bull's Head, now as Matt lay on his cot, he stared at a ceiling which seemed to be revolving and spinning. He wondered what he had gotten himself and Kitty into. What right did he have to change her life so completely? What was he doing to his own life? He had always done as he pleased and had taken risks knowing there was no family to worry about. How could he do that now? All of the old arguments ran through his brain, he heard the voices of Adam Kimbro and Jeb Walker, "the law and a wife don't abide." He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the cot and ran his fingers through his hair. His head was pounding; nerves and whiskey had made him drunk. He was restless, in times past he would have sought out the company of a certain redhead. Standing he walked to the window, habit drew his eyes to her bedroom window. A dim light was glowing from the room, and he smiled at the thought she was still awake too. Suddenly the need to see her was too great to resist. He pulled on his boots, grabbed gun belt and hat and quietly left his office.

The streets of Dodge were deserted, dark shadows filled the alleyways and only gas street lamps lighted the main street. He stood in front of the Long Branch, under her bedroom window. An impulse encouraged him to holler out her name, but he knew that wouldn't be right. A US Marshal should at all times strive to maintain the peace, causing a ruckus and waking up half the town would fall under the heading of disturbing the peace. He swallowed back a belch, and chastised himself for drinking so much at the party. The pebbles under his feet scrunched when he moved giving him an idea. Picking up a handful he began tossing them up at her window. After a half dozen attempts he was rewarded by her face at the window. When she saw it was Matt, she leaned out the opening, "Matt?" she whispered loudly, "What are you doing out there?"

Standing in the middle of the dark street he had to laugh at himself, because he wasn't sure what he was doing. He knew he was more than a little bit drunk, but he just wanted to see her, how could he explain that without sounding like a complete idiot.

When he didn't reply she asked, "Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head, knowing one thing for sure; at this late date he wasn't going to spoil Kitty's plan for the perfect wedding night.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes shining with lamplight and tenderness for her; he found his voice to whisper just loud enough for her to hear on the second story of the Long Branch, "I wanted to tell you … I love you."

Her heart melted. He turned to leave but she stopped him. "Don't go; meet me at the side door."

He nodded again and went to wait at the door, within moments he heard the lock click and then there she was, dressed for bed in the old silk negligee that never failed to conjure up old memories and inspire new ones. He couldn't help but stare at the outline of her breasts against the smooth material.

"What's wrong Matt, why the visit?" she asked leaning against the doorway.

"I just needed to see you, to calm my nerves … I guess." He ran his tongue over dry lips and shifted his feet, nervous and embarrassed.

"I know what you mean" she admitted, "are we doing the right thing Matt? Maybe we should just forget the whole wedding and go back to the way we were before?"

She had never looked more desirable and the need to have her in his arms suddenly overcame his good intentions. He moved closer and drew her to him, bending his head until their lips met in a passionate game of give and take. His hands slipped down the silky hills and valleys of her body until coming to a rest on her buttocks. His fingers spread wide to encompass the fullness pressing her to him so that there was no doubt of the growing need he had for her.

Their fears silenced by the intense power of love, Matt Dillon reluctantly pulled back, "Kitty I admit, I'm a little scared by all this, and more than a little bit drunk, but nothing we've ever done before is as right as what we're going to be doing at that church later today."


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"Any words of advice?" Matt Dillon asked his best man as the two stood sequestered in the church sacristy waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin. The old doctor shook his head and tugged his ear, "Matt there's not a blame thing I can tell you that you haven't already figured out, it just took you a helluva long time to do it."

Meanwhile back in Kitty's room chaos was in full bloom, four women trying to get ready in the same space, each with their own agenda and vying for mirror time was a formula for impending disaster.

Dresses, petticoats and crinolines littered the chairs and floor. Brown paper left over from packages containing last minute personal items was thrown helter-skelter, and Kitty's usually tidy room looked like a Kansas twister had just passed through.

The room's occupants scurried to and fro, sometimes bumping into one another in an effort to get ready. After one such encounter with the bride, Mary cried in a panic, "I can't find my hair combs, where are my hair combs, oh Miss Kitty can you fix my hair?"

The bride, whose own hair was waiting for the curling iron to heat up on the stove, obliged, also arranging Bessie's do and Hanna's before finally getting to work on her own. The curling iron by that time was stone cold and had to be reheated again. With the wood stove burning, the room was hot and sweat trickled down Kitty's pretty face ruining the powder she'd applied.

"Hanna, make sure you use the potty before you get all dressed." Bessie warned her youngest.

"Oh Mama…" Hanna replied.

With the help of Mary, Kitty stepped into her gown. The buttons, which ran the length of the back, were fastened and the veil was pinned in place. Kitty Russell was transformed into a bride. "Bessie what did we do with the wildflower bouquets?" Kitty asked. Turning, she saw them laying on the rocking chair, just as Bessie lowered herself to sit down. "Bessie!" She screamed. Fate saved the majority of the flowers, and the rest were added to Hanna's flower petal basket.

Minutes later, Sam and Will Roniger came knocking at the door. Hanna opened it up and giggled at the sight of the bartender, he was dressed in a very elegant manner, with a vest of fine purple and red brocade. His dark hair was slicked and parted in the middle, and the handlebars of his moustache had been freshly waxed. His eyes popped open at the sight of the bride, "You look mighty fine Miss Kitty. Um, it is past time we left for the church are you ladies ready?"

Will was right behind him ready to escort Mary and Hanna Rose while the bride and her matron of honor were to ride in Kitty's buggy with Sam. With every hair in place and the survivors of the bouquets in hand, the little parade progressed to the stairway. They weren't more than halfway down when little Hanna Rose piped up, "Mama, I goststa go!"

**GS GS GS**

He wasn't sure, but it seemed to him this affair was late getting started. Matt Dillon stood in front of the altar of the church, his best man, Dr Galen Adams at his side. The tall lawman ran a finger under the collar of his white shirt, trying to loosen the neckline; he stretched his chin uncomfortably. The church was packed to standing room only. All eyes directed on the Marshal, some snickering that it had been a long time in coming but finally there was a bullet that Dillon hadn't been able to dodge. Still others, the most romantic of the lot, were smiling with satisfaction that these two gallant individuals were at last to be united.

Finally, a signal was given that the bride had arrived. Ma sat up a little straighter and began the first chords of Simple Gifts, the song Kitty had chosen instead of the Wedding March. As she played the piano, the pure notes echoed through the church with a sweetness that touched even the most hardened of hearts.

Hanna Rose in her perfectly mended dress of ivory ruffles and lace led the procession down the aisle strewing a path of flower petals. Forgetting that she was supposed to stand off to one side she walked right up to Matt, tugging at his suit coat until he looked down at her. "You look just like Pwince Charming Marshal Dillon." She spoke loud enough for most of the church to hear. Mary followed in a dress of royal blue, ivory lace trimming the puffed sleeves and neckline. She quickened her pace and grabbed her little sister before she had a chance to make more of a disturbance.

Bessie followed in a gown of the same fabric as her daughter's, but the dress had simpler lines in keeping with her expanding figure. Her eyes were brimming with happy tears for her friend as she walked with great dignity to take her place beside her girls.

All eyes turned to the rear of the church, as Kitty Russell appeared framed in the doorway on the arm of her dear friend Sam. He looked down at her and patted the hand linked to his arm. "All set Miss Kitty?" he asked. She took a deep calming breath, straightened her spine and nodded her head. The music continued, but now Ma played louder and with more feeling, the chords resonating throughout the church nearly rattling the stained glass windows. Slowly the pair started down the aisle. Her lips lifted at the corners in a nervous smile. Her fingers gripped Sam's arm like a death vice. "It'll be fine Miss Kitty." Sam whispered. But it wasn't until her eyes locked with Dillon's that her hold relaxed.

Matt watched her transfixed by love and awe; she was beautiful, haloed by sunlight and lace. The bartender gave her a tender peck on the cheek and placed her hand in Matt Dillon's. Their smiles were a mirror image of happiness. The simple words of `do you' and `I do' were exchanged; the vows were made of promises to keep for an eternity of love. The kiss a seal of their love forever was given. Ma Smalley played, Bach's, Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring, as the husband and wife turned to face the congregation. The joy of their hearts was evident for all to see. Now there was no need to hide the emotion and no need to conceal their love.

Amid showers of rice and flower petals the happy couple climbed into the buggy and led the procession to the Long Branch for a grand reception and dance to which all of Dodge City had been invited. Miss Edsel Pry, true to her word had created a wedding cake masterpiece, so delighted was she that Dodge City's most infamous sinners were finally redeemed. The cake sat in a position of honor on the middle of the bar with the crepe paper wedding bells overhead.

Sam and Festus along with several of the town's finest musicians had taken up temporary residence in the balcony above the saloon floor. The first dance, traditionally belonged to the newlyweds, and was the slowest of waltzes. They danced together with eyes like their hearts linked with a love more binding that a mere piece of paper. The music intensified, the pace quickened and the beat of the music matched the beat of their hearts.

They cut the cake together as their friends watched, cheered, Kitty offered Matt a forkful of cake and watched as one under a magician's spell, as he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips to catch the last crumb. They accepted the congratulations of friends old and new. "Be happy." Doc said and everyone present echoed his words. At last they got into the buggy to head for the Dillon Ranch on Silver Creek.

There was a harvest moon brightening the sky on their ride home. "Home" they both thought, what a wonderful word. They were going home together.

Matt pulled the buggy in front of the ranch house; the white structure seemed to be the source of its own light under the glowing moon. Eagerly he jumped from the buggy and tied the mare to the hitching post. He knew at some point he would have to put the horse in the barn, but not right away, he had other more important duties to attend to.

Reaching out his hands he helped her from the buggy, they walked arm and arm up the porch steps to the front door. With nervous fingers he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Their lips brushed for the briefest of moments with the lightest of touch. He pulled back for a moment to look at her before scooping her into his arms and carrying her over the threshold. Gently he set her back down. "Welcome home, Mrs. Dillon." He said right before he claimed her lips again, cradling her back with his arm. There were no holds barred this time, the waiting was over and her hands hungry for the feel of his body again explored freely. The gown was like a suit of armor and both were eager for her to be shed of it. He straightened,  
breathing hard and began the work of freeing the buttons. Twenty of them ran down the length of her spine. While his hands were busy with the work, his lips made magic from her ear to the base of her throat. At last the buttons were conquered and the gown slipped from her shoulders to fall in a silk and satin pool at her feet.

He picked her up again; with lips pressed together, hearts pounding he carried her down the hall to consummate the marriage on the big brass bed. Their long denied passion had built to a fevered pitch. Her body shook with tremors of anticipation, and a small moan escaped from her lips adding fuel to his passion. He carried her to where the bed was, eager to lay her down and that was when he noticed the bed was missing.

"Bent and Burke!" he said with the intensity of a curse.

"Huh?" she questioned too consumed by passion to fully understand what was going on and vaguely wondering what Bent and Burke had to do with their loving making.

He set her to her feet, "The bed's gone," he explained. "I had a feeling Bent and Burke were up to something last night, but I didn't think they would take our bed!"

"They took our bed?" Kitty asked dumbly.

He scowled, "Yeah they took our bed."

Pulling away from her he walked over to the dresser where the bed covers had been piled, pulled off the quilt and spread it on the floor. She stood watching him with an ever widening smile. Dillon sat on the chair and pulled off one boot and then the other, took down his pants and pulled off his shirt, not bothering to unbutton it. He walked over to her and bowed with great gallantry before he extended an arm toward the blanketed floor. "My dear Mrs. Dillon," he said "It would please me greatly if you would do me the honor of attending my picnic."

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Dillon." Making short work of the blue ribbons binding the silk camisole he pulled her down to him on the quilted floor, they were giggling like giddy children at their own silliness, but as they knelt together face to face the laughter was replaced by a gaze of pure passion. Need, raw and primeval controlled his hands as he slipped the camisole from her shoulders and pulled his wife down to the floor beside him. The surrender of the one to the other a simple gift, a reward for the battles hard fought and won.


End file.
